INFECTUS
by kina arisugawa
Summary: Ia hanya berharap jam pasir akan mengembalikan biru kepada merah. Shinigami!Seijūrō, Princess!Tetsuya. Akakuro


Kelopak mata pria itu kembali terbuka, mengungkap sepasang iris rubi untuk terjaga. Sekeras apapun kau mencoba terlelap, nyatanya sesulit itu pula kau menutup kenangan.

_Aku rindu,_

_Tik … tik … _denting jam weker pada nakas menarik atensi pemiliki ruangan yang hanya diterangi langit malam.

Pukul 02.00.

Dalam benak, kau berpikir bagaimana kebetulan selalu saja terjadi. Apakah memang sebegitu berkesannya? Hingga dirasa tiap detik, pun jika itu adalah bersamanya, kau akan selalu merekamnya dengan baik dalam memori.

_Aku rindu padamu,_

Mungkin ada baiknya menjadikan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut sebagai pelipur lara. Detik berikutnya, kau beralih pada sebuah pigura di samping benda pemburu waktu dunia fana.

_Aku hanya merindukanmu,_

_Tik … tik … _pigura yang tergenggam itu ternoda_. _Lagi-lagi frasa yang paling dibenci menjadi tamu tak diundang hati. Segera kau hapus jejak melankolis itu dengan sebelah tanganmu. Pigura itu kau telengkupkan di atas nakas, lalu kau kembali memejamkan mata, berusaha membunuh insomnia dan menguapkan masa lalu dengan serenade nina bobo indah dari rintik salju di luar jendela.

* * *

**Disclaimmer**

**Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infectus © Kina**

**ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious. All the characters appearing in this story are Fujimaki Tadatoshi (where some places and incidents are the products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Sinar bulan yang menusuk, menembus pada celah jendela untuk masuk. Kau meninggalkan rumah tanpa perlu berpamit pada sesiapa pun di sana. Melangkah perlahan menelusur jalan hutan yang teriluminasi purnama. Seperti biasa kau akan duduk di pepohonan, memandangi taman istana yang terpisah oleh anak sungai. Sesekali kamu mencoba ingin mendekat. Namun kau tahu batasan. Jarak bukan sekedar dinding pemisah, itu adalah norma.

Kau duduk—mengawasi, memaku pandangan hanya pada pemilik iris biru.

Sesekali hatimu bergemuruh saat pria bangsawan itu berupaya mengajak berbincang pada sosok bermata indah di sana.

.

"Duduklah dekatku," ajak Nash, meraih tangannya. "Tetsuya, aku tahu. Karena jiwaku memberitahuku tentang keraguan yang meliputi hatimu." Genggaman itu tumbuh menjadi remasan, saat Tetsuya dirasa berusaha membebaskan diri. "Ingat, keraguan dalam cinta adalah dosa! Kau adalah manusia terpilih, sama denganku."

Memandang sekitar, Nash berbangga hati menyebutkan semua yang ia miliki. "Lihatlah istana megah di sekitar kita, kau adalah putri dari kemegahan ini, dan segera.." pangeran memeluk sang putri, dengan lembut berkata. "Engkaulah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan menjadi Ratu Seirin setelah penobatan raja besok diselenggarakan."

Angin malam berhembus, menggelitik kulit Putri Seirin yang kian memucat.

Dalam hati, Tetsuya berharap hari itu adalah akhir dari umur dunia.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, sinarnya seolah ikut menyambut kehadiran pemimpin baru di tanah Bavaria.

Setelah mahkota itu dikenakan, Tetsuya tahu, tidak akan ada lagi kebebasan dalam hidupnya.

Tepuk meriuh diiringi tawa dan ucapan yang membaur dalam istana. Semua itu menyapu Tetsuya ke tepi. Ia mencoba pergi, berlari di antara tuxedo dan lambaian gaun para priyayi.

_Mungkinkah jika ia telusuri seisi istana, ia akan temukan kebahagiaannya?_

_Bagaimana cara mencarinya, jika yang ia fokuskan adalah gerbang besar di sana, tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang?_

Sesudah _ländler_ yang melelahkan.

Tak ada yang lebih membuat paru-paru Tetsuya sesak dalam upaya melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

.

.

Kau melihat mereka berjalan bersisian. Menginjak bunga-bunga yang disebar rakyat Seirin atas ucapan selamat pada pernikahan Raja dan Ratu Gold Jr. Bunga yang melayu di bawah alas kaki mereka seolah seperti pemandangan orang-orang kaya yang menginjak hati kaum jelata; yang mereka sebut dengan rasa iri.

Ketika mereka pergi, kau merenung perihal kausalitas kekayaan berperan dalam cinta. Berpikir tentang bagaimana kekayaan menjadi sumber ketidakadilan dunia, dan cinta melahirkan rasa kebahagiaan sekaligus kesengsaraan manusia.

.

Kau hanya diam saat sosok yang kaupuja menghampirimu.

Tanpa menyentuh, Tetusya menciummu dan berbisik di ambang gerbang yang tak tertutup.

"Bawa aku bersamamu, Seijūrō-_kun_.."

.

.

_Setelah perjalanan yang menyisakan satu hati, ia mengerti;_

_Jalan keluar terdekat adalah menghindari pintu memori_

_Dan menetap di sepi_

.

.

* * *

**[Tangerang, 31 Agustus 2019 | 7.03 pm]**

**a/n :**_well, another akakuro for you. tbh, _cerita ini kubuat untuk kolab dengan seorang teman sesama penulis, berhubung doi sibuk jd akhirnya masih menggantung seperti ini :")

**n.b : **cerita ini akan berlanjut di wattpad sekaligus dengan ilustrasinya, namun dengan pair yang berbeda. jika berminat silakan mampir :)

_see ya.._

.

.

-kin

**Playlist :**

1\. Die for you — Starset

2\. Pieces — Red

3\. Lily — Alan Walker


End file.
